Warren Cook Makes a New Youtube Account
Warren Cook Makes a New YouTube Account is a video Transcript *Warren: Dad. Can I make a new YouTube account? Because MrEmperorCJ closed my account. *Alan: What? No! *Warren: But Dad. MrEmperorCJ gave me a copyright strike. I really want to be on YouTube again. *Alan: Good! You deserve a copyright strike. And you’re not going to make a new YouTube account because you keep making fake fake vhs openings on your old YouTube account. *Warren: I want a YouTube Account. I want a YouTube Account. I want a YouTube Account. I want a YouTube Account. I want a YouTube Account. I want a YouTube Account. *Dances Upside down* *Alan: Warren! Stop dancing upside down! You’re grounded for a year! One day in your room and one full year in the house! *Warren goes to his room *Warren: Man! Why can’t I make a new YouTube account? MrEmperorCJ gave me a copyright strike! I don’t give a fuck about my dad! I’m going to make a new YouTube account no matter what! *Name: SeaDisney1998 Returns *Warren: Yes! I finally made a new YouTube account. Now I’m going to make a fake vhs opening since my new YouTube account is created. *Later *Warren: Yes! I finally made the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo on Scooby Doo on Zombie Island From 1999. Real, not fake. *Sees his dad* Oh fuck! *Alan: Warren! Did I hear you made a new YouTube account? *Warren: Yes! *Alan: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Warren Cook! How dare you make a new YouTube account!? I fucking strictly told you make a new YouTube account ever again! But you didn’t listen! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded alpha quintality! I’m closing your account! *Warren: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! *Account closed. R.I.P SeaDisney1998 Returns 2017-2017 *Warren: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Alan: Warren! Stop the crying! Go to bed now! Don’t you give me that look! *Warren gives his dad an angry look and gives him a middle finger *Alan: Don’t you even give me the middle finger, Or else you’ll be in trouble even more! *Warren flips the bird *Alan: Warren Cook! How dare you put the middle finger at me! That’s it! I’m going to put a nappy on you! *Puts a nappy on Warren *Alan: Now I’m going to call MrEmperorCJ and his friends! *Later *Alan: Warren! You have some visitors who wanted to see you! *I’m MrEmperorCJ! How dare you make a new YouTube account after I terminated your old YouTube account!? *I’m Karolina Dean! I heard you made the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo on Scooby Doo on Zombie Island! *I’m Slippy V! I can’t believe you didn’t listen to your dad! *I’m David the Animation Guy! I heard you made a fake vhs opening after you made a new YouTube account! *I’m Sunset Shimmer! I heard you gave your your dad the middle finger. *I’m Twilight Sparkle! Scooby Doo on Zombie Island is not made by Disney! It is made by Warner Brothers! *I’m Charles Greene known as the Angry Grandpa! I’m so fucking mad at you for making a new YouTube account you motherfucker! *I’m The Super Baxter! I heard you blew up the church! *I’m Billy Fletcher! I heard you blew up the Mystery Machine! *I’m Tori! *I’m Dohna *I’m Rai *I’m Sena *And I’m Finn And we’re the Tai Chi Chasers! You are the worst troll on YouTube! *I’m Mrs. Shaw! You’re are a bad boy and evil student of mine! *I’m Mr. Dike! I also heard you’re a bad boy and evil Stu of mine as well! *And I’m Mr. Stevens! What did your father tell you about making a new YouTube account!? *Mrs. Shaw: This will teach you a strict strong lesson! You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life! *Warren: Oh for fuckity fuckity fuckity fuck sakes! Shut the fuck up you slut! I know the fuck are you saying you fucking centrex! *Angry Grandpa: Warren! Shut the fuck up! *Finn: That’s right Warren! You’ll be wearing nappies for the rest of your life! *Sena: You’re Account will be closed and you’ll never be on YouTube ever again! *Rai: You’ll eat baby food and play with baby toys! Why? Because you look like a big baby. *Dohna: There’s also no Disney movies, no Disney music, no Disney video games and nothing made by Disney! And also no fast food of any kind! *Tori: The only things you’ll eat are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, snakes on a stick, fried beans, dried lizards, lime beans, poop, logs from trees, Scooby snacks and prunes! *Warren: Hey! I hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, snakes on a stick, fried beans, dried lizards, lime beans, poop, logs from trees, Scooby snacks and prunes! *Angry Grandpa: Too bad Warren! Those are the only things you’ll eat for rest of your fucking life! *Baxter: And you’ll watch shows not made by Disney like Adam 12, The Munsters, McHale’s Navy, Family Guy, Family Matters, South Park, Step by Step, Full House, Smallville, Heroes, Charmed, Supernatural, SpongeBob SquarePants, Hey Arnold, Teen Titans, Teen Titans Go, Sitting Ducks, Baby Looney Tunes, Duck Dodgers, Dexter’s Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed Edd n Eddy, Grim and Evil, The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy And other shows not made by Disney! *Billy: And baby shows not made by Disney like Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood, Mister Roger’s Neighborhood, Scooby Doo Where Are You, The New Scooby Movies, The Scooby Doo Show, Top Wing, Bob the Builder, Caillou, Barbie Dreamtopia, Lego Friends And other baby shows not made by Disney! *Twilight: Also Video Games not made by Disney like Mario Bros., Nicktoons Unite, Mortal Kombat, Pokémon, Animal Crossing, Pikmin, Kirby, Metal Gear Solid, Sonic Heroes, Scooby Doo Unmasked and other video games not made by Disney! *Sunset: Also music not made by Disney like Justin Bieber, The Laurie Berkner Band, Rebecca Black, The Russian trololo man, Tunic Tunic Tun, Kiss, Drowning Pool, Deftones and other music not made by Disney! *David: I agree with all of them. *Slippy V: Me too *Karolina Dean: Me three *Me: Me four *Alan: Me five. Now start watching those baby shows not made by Disney, prime time shows not made by Disney, listen to music not made by Disney, and play these video games not made by Disney, or you’ll be grounded for mega infinity! *Warren: Fuck You all! I wish you were all fucking dead like a cock sucking niggers! *Alan: Warren! How dare you tell us all to fuck off and wish we were dead! That’s it! I’m gonna turn you into a baby! *Warren shrinks *Warren (Ivy’s voice): I’m very sorry for making a new YouTube account! *Alan: You’ll stay as a baby for the rest of your life! Now start doing things not made by Disney right now! Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded